Lilian Belle
"So you call me a monster, I will gladly furfill that role" Lilian Belle(リリアンベル)is the main antagonist of the demon child arc. She the only user of Death's Chain Magic, an ancient forbidden magic used by demons. Due to her wretched history, Lilian trusts no one. She is determined to destroy everyone who wronged her and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in her way. She is a ruthless killer that seeks to exterminate fairytail for good. Appearance Edit Lilian has a physical appearance of a petite fourteen year old girl with long raven hair and bangs falling between her eyes framing her face. She has a snowy complexion and a wide set of crimson eyes fringed with long dark lashes, giving a her a somewhat deranged appearance due to the wildness in her eyes. Her wardrobe usually consists of a small white sundress drenched with a flurry of blood stains and smears. When Lilian is releases her demonic power her hair changes to a shade of bright silver and her eyes began to glow. Her sun dress converts into an entirely white strapless dress with simple white frilled, one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. Her arms are decorated with detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. Personality Edit Lilian's personality is hard to pin down due to its constant changing. She usually acts quite childish and is seen on several occasions throwing tantrums. She acts dumb and seems oblivious to the situationn around her. She will even go so far as crying immensely when the situation seems to tough to overcome. This of course is all an act.... Lilian might act innocence but she is truly not. She has the heart of a statistic cold blooded killer. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goals even if innocent lives are at state. Background Edit Lilian was born a single child to a young mother of unknown known origin many years back. Her mother, still young denied her childs existence and ultimately threw her into ocean with a baskett and blanket. The atrocious morther then exclaimed "this is no longer my burden!" Hoping that her only daughter would be lost in the ocean the woman left. Unionist to her; the baby now known as Lilian had been caught in a fishing net and taken to a near by fishing village. The village marveled over the babys strange raven hair and crimson eyes, which resembled the black wizard greatly. They decided the child was some sort of demon and had her locked but in a cage for safe keeping. That was Lilians life. She was treated no better than a mangy mutt and was often shown off by the village as a tourist attractions. "Come one come all and see the living freak, a hidous demon child. " thats what she heard every day in till she was fourteen. On Lilians 14th birthday there was no candles, no cakes. Just the usual, slop, leftover slop from the village pigs. Lilian was hitting her breaking point. She head been gawked at, insulted and spat that day. Yet sadly none of this was new. Finally a young child walked up to her caged exit and started crying, "Mommy mommy it a horrible monster!" it wailed. Lilian broke, she new she wasn't a monster but she would happly become one if thats what it takes. Letting out a horrendous battle cry Lilian kicked at the cage bars and to her surpise it broke. She pulled herself out and began running towards the ocean. She let out of cry of joy, she was free. The happiness was short lived though. She was soon caught and put on trial as a witch and murder. That silly child that cried for its mommy had died of fright and Lilian was responsible, the village thought. Shackles that bound her held tight. Lilian new she was going to die but she has already came to terms with that fact. A wizard immerged from the crowd bearing a strange mark on the left side of his face. It resembled a fairy of some sort. The wizard grinned like a barracuda and raised his large scythe over his head and with one swing Lilians head was no longer attached to her body. Several hundred years later a ghostly girl made he her self known. She had long raven hair and deep crimson eyes, that greatly resembled the black wizard. The girl claimed to be a demon or monster. The name she want by was Lilian...Lilian Belle. Lilian has an irrational hatred for Fairytail. The individual who executed her was non other than a Fairytail wizard. One of her goals was to eradicate Fairytail once and for all. Flaws Lilian has a tendency to underestimate here opponent. She is over confandient in her abilities and will overlook the problem at hand. She lacks proper sympathy and she dose not seem to register the fact that not all humans are bad. She thinks all humans are the same leading her to believe humans have no emotions but hate and rage. Lilian's lack of human based knowledge can be her greatest weakness. She doesn't understand love, friendship or even happiness. She has no idea how far humans will go to protect their loved ones. Magic/Abilities * Death's Chain Magic '''(死の呪いマジック Shi no noroi majikku) this magic allows the user to control and manipulate the chains of death; the chains of death have various uses. This ability can only be obtained by dying and coming back to life. Therefore, Lilian Belle is the only known user of this magic. * '''Demon's Hand (悪魔の手 Akuma no te) With the wave of the users hand, the chains of death split into 5 individual strand of chains with spearhead attached to the tip. The user than can have them to attacked their target/targets with frightening speed. * Puppeteer (操り人形師 Ayatsuri ningyō-shi) If willed so, the chains of death wrap around the victims wrists, ankles, and neck giving the user complete control of their target. * 'Heaven's Lost Soul '(天の失われた魂 Ten no ushinawareta tamashī) The chains of death will coil around the victum, incapacitating them, putting them a dreamlike state where they relive there greatest fears over and over in till they are freed. * 'Partial immortality '(部分的な不死 Bubun-tekina fushi) The user obtains eternal youth but can still be killed in battle * 'Immense Speed and Reflexes '(巨大なスピードと反射神経 Kyodaina supīdo to hansha shinkei) Lilian is seen easy evading enemy attacks, dodging and replying them with ease. She is a very flexible girl which is very helpful when she attacks and is quick when landing blows. She is very light on her feet and can easly outrun a grown man * 'Unlimited Magical Power '(無制限の魔力 Museigen no maryoku) Lilian has been seen drawing out limitless amounts of power with out running out or stopping. This though, takes a toll on her mentle state. The more of her magic she uses, the more histarical she becomes.